


Sanctus

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blowjobs, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Grace Kink, M/M, Oil Gland Kink, Priest Kink, Rimming, Switching, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas find themselves in a rather precarious situation immediately following a hunt.  That situation is that even in the middle of things they can't keep their hands off of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctus

**Author's Note:**

> Never say that classical music is boring. The idea for this fic came to me one afternoon while listening to the Berlioz Requiem and the next thing you know this happened.

“Sam! Get down!” Castiel’s voice boomed off of the church’s stone walls, amplified even more by the influence of Grace, Sam dodging a large piece of crucifix thrown by the… well he really didn’t have a name for it.  It was some sort of demon-ghost hybrid and it hadn’t taken much digging to find its remains, once they’d researched.  Sam raised his shotgun, the salt rounds reaching the spot where the thing had been standing a split second too soon. 

            Cas groaned, his vessel bleeding from a cut in his shoulder, approaching the altar at the head of the sanctuary.  “Hold it off Sam – I have to begin the banishing ritual!”  Castiel’s voice was strained, blood dripping from a cut down his cheek.  Staggering towards the altar, he saw a flash of black as Sam ducked and rolled, blasting the thing again, this time nailing it in the head.  Considering himself safe for the moment, Cas stripped off his trench coat and took off his tie, throwing to the ground, next unbuttong Jimmy Novak’s white shirt, letting it fall to the floor behind him.  Cas had managed to gather most of the necessary ingredients for the ritual beforehand – it had simply been a matter of luring it out, Sam still in his priest get up from where they’d talked to the minister of the church earlier.  Dean would have been helping them had it not been for the fact that he’d broken his ankle yesterday after slipping and falling on ice – Sam tended to forget that just because one part of the country didn’t have snow that another did. All the same, this… whatever it was had been running havoc in the St. Augustine Catholic Church in Duluth, Minnesota for a week now, killing three worshipers at an Advent service two days before.

            Sam caught a glimpse of Cas’s wings unfurling from his back, tearing himself away from the sight and hitting the deck as demon-ghost thing hurled a stack of thickly bound hymnals at him, one of them whizzing an inch away from his head.  One more slip up and he was going to be hurt a lot more than a book to the head. 

            Cas closed his eyes and began to chant in a hybrid of Enochian and Latin, drawing his angel blade across his wrist, scarlet running down his hand and over his fingers, holding it over the chalice he was going to have to mix it in.  Castiel hated to bleed – an angel never should, it meant that something had gotten past his defenses. Then again, hanging around with the Winchesters meant that no seraph was an exception this particular circumstance.  Giving his wings a flap to make sure they were fully extended, Cas let out a deep breath and reached up behind himself, teasing the oil gland at the base of his right wing, drawing the substance out slowly, fighting back a lustful moan – direct stimulation was akin to touching his prostate, that same delicious burn spreading through his body except better.  Normally Sam was the one to touch him like this, fingers skillful and careful, knowing every little spot that Cas liked to be touched in, and even then when he did so it defied description as to what he felt, Sam normally thrusting- Cas stopped himself right there.  Now was not the time to be thinking about that, not when the two of them were in such considerable danger.

            Sam smelled it as soon as he hit the air – blood.  That sickly sweet, coppery taste that he’d been hooked on before, when things has gotten really, really bad, the road to Lucifer and the Apocalypse opened.  Re-souled not long ago at all, perhaps there was still some base part of him that craved blood – no, he couldn’t let himself slip like that again, especially since it was Cas’s blood he could taste on the air – and Cas was the absolute last person he wanted to drag into that problem, not when he loved him so much.  The thoughts came in a rush, Sam’s attention snapping back to the present a moment later, head whipping around just in time to blast his quarry with another round of rock salt, sending its smoky form into the air, taking its time to materialize.

            Cas had almost finished the preparations for the ritual, only needing to use his Grace to set the contents of the chalice alight.  Sam saw the demon-ghost materialize right behind Cas, his eyes going wide with fear as he shouted “Cas!” Cas was a second too quick for the monster, setting the chalice on fire right as the demon-ghosts ghastly nails were about to rake down Cas’s exposed back.  Sam stood transfixed as Cas dove aside, the chalice’s contents shooting skyward in a flame, making a direct line towards the demon-ghost’s ephemeral form, reminding Sam very much of the last scene from “Raiders of the Lost Ark,” shielding his eyes as the flame flared impossibly bright for a moment before dissipating with a loud whoosh and then something very close to a clap of thunder, making Sam’s teeth clatter, grabbing his ears in reaction to the sound.  A moment later, save for the sound of his and Cas’s breathing, the church fell completely silent, the only evidence left of their ghost being the immense damage to the stone work and pews, strewn about on top of each other in a haphazard pile, as if some giant dissatisfied child had come through and tossed them around in a fit of anger.

            Sam hauled himself up off the ground, fighting against the slick slide of want in his belly, the want to press his lips to Castiel’s wrist and drink from him.  The moment Sam started to walk towards Cas, almost positive that he was one giant bruise from head to toe, he smelled something equally alluring and powerful – wing oil.  Sam swallowed, glad that it was dark in the church and that Cas couldn’t see that the control he had on his desires was very quickly slipping.

            Cas propped himself up on one hand, his energy sapped from having to complete the ritual, wings still manifested behind him.  Save for where he’d had to cut himself, his body was largely unscathed, merely covered in dirt and grime across his chest and abdomen.  Cas could see Sam approaching him, picking his way through the rubble over towards him.  Cas wanted to tell him to turn way because he knew exactly what would happen as soon as Sam touched him – there would be no turning back from the purely physical desire he felt, and now was not the time or place for that sort of thing – Cas loved Sam but sex in a destroyed church was near the top of the list of things he wouldn’t do. Then again, there was no ignoring the fact that having to glean oil from himself had left him very, very aroused, his cock hard against his thigh and leaking precome against the leg of his underwear.  He also knew that Sam could smell his blood – he didn’t have the energy to heal himself and Sam… well Sam looked irresistible right now, now that Cas could see him better, priest’s collar loose around his neck, black shirt and pants fitting his body in an incredibly flattering manner. 

            Cas knew that this was going to end badly for both of them.

            “Cas?”  Sam’s voice was tentative, as if he wasn’t entirely sure if he had control of what was going to come out of it.

            “I’m alright, Sam.  Are you okay?”  Cas realized that his own voice was slightly tremulous, lust coursing through him, what had been a slight trickle now an ever increasing flood as Sam approached him. 

            Sam stopped in front of where Cas lay, extending his hand down to the angel.  Cas let himself be hauled up off the ground, the mere act of Sam touching him to help him up setting off sparks, knuckles brushing against Sam’s chest as Sam pulled him up just a little too hard, not intending to hurt Cas in the least, merely unaware of his own strength.  Cas also noticed that Sam hadn’t let go of him yet, palm still pressed to Cas’s, heat radiating from Sam’s body and washing over his.

            “Sam we….need…” Cas had fallen silent, his mouth having suddenly gone very dry, eyes locked on the perfect pink of Sam’s lips, the streaks of dirt over his cheek bones and that fucking collar, tight around the tempting column of Sam’s throat, Cas spying the fading bruise that he’d sucked into it a couple of nights before just peeking out the top of it, visible as if to say “remember what you did to him and how he moaned and begged for you to do it more?”  Cas did his best to push the thought away, instead succeeding in only making himself even more aware of the fact that he was half naked and Sam wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was drinking in the sight of Cas’s beautiful body.

            “Need to what Castiel?”  Sam hadn’t intended to use Cas’s full name but it had felt right, like he was looking upon something that deserved the use of a proper name – and Cas definitely qualified for that respect.  Sam was two seconds away from swooping down and kissing Cas, those blue eyes wide and dark and just a moment away from full on seduction mode, sweeping up and down Sam’s body hungrily.

            Sam reached up and loosened the collar around his neck, hoping that is would allow him to breathe a little better and that was all Cas needed to speed up the decision that he knew all along he was going to make.  “Forgive me, Father, for I am about to sin.”  Cas reached up with both hands and pulled Sam’s face down to his, fingers strong as they cupped Sam’s cheeks, lips urgent and wanting, Cas’s tongue immediately darting out to swipe at the seam of Sam’s lips, Sam opening them automatically, the clean burn of Cas’s mouth filling Sam with further want, his hands moving to settle on Cas’s hips, covering them and pulling Cas’s body a little closer, lean and smooth against the broadness and bulk of Sam.  Sam moaned into Cas’s mouth as he felt the hard line of Cas’s cock against his thigh, feeling even hotter than normal through the relatively thin material of his dress slacks, the smell of Cas’s blood and wing oil making him nearly crazy with want, slowly backing Cas towards the mostly intact altar, knocking aside burned out candles and the chalice as he lifted Cas bodily and set him on it, hands everywhere, lips still pressed together in a kiss that had went straight past heated and gone right to consuming.

            Cas’s fingers made deft work of Sam’s belt buckle, growling “Keep the shirt and collar” against Sam’s mouth, Sam’s pants dropping to the ground as Cas plunged a hand into Sam’s underwear and took Sam’s length in his fingers, the head already sticky wet with precome, Sam doing the same and getting Cas’s pants off, pulling down Cas’s boxers with them, his angel looking sinfully good perched on the altar, blood still running down his wrist, wings spread behind him, cock sticking up and leaking steadily.  If Sam died at that moment at least his last vision would have been the beautiful sight of Cas naked.

            Sam surged forward for another kiss, reaching down and taking both of them in one hand, passing his fingers over the head of Cas’s cock and slicking him up, both of them hard and more than ready for each other, Cas pressing a little closer and wrapping his legs around Sam’s waist, one hand in Sam’s hair and the other arm tight around Sam’s back, raking his fingernails up and down the length of Sam’s spine.  The hand that Sam didn’t have around their cocks went to Cas’s back, fingers finding their way up to the root of Cas’s left wing, massaging the oil gland there, so swollen with arousal that it was much harder than normal, the normally spongy feeling replaced instead by something akin to callousness.  Sam pressed down on it a little harder, the smell of oil filling the air along with Cas’s pheromones, Cas groaning into Sam’s mouth as the powerful scent hit them both, any hesitance at doing this – having debauched sex on the altar of a ruined church – gone, overpowered by sheer desire.

            Cas broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Sam’s, trying to catch his breath, eyes screwed shut and teeth bared, Sam’s hands shutting down the logical parts of his brain and kicking his pleasure centers into overdrive, unable to say anything more than “Sam” over and over again, body flooded with want.  Sam kissed him again, quick and hard, before dropping to his knees in front of Cas, fingers of his right hand slick with wing oil, wrapping them around the thick length of Cas’s cock, wetting it and looking up at Cas, hazel eyes wide with desire.

            “Here’s what’s going to happen Cas – I’m gonna get your cock nice and wet and then you’re gonna eat me out and fuck me.  Then you’re gonna use your mojo to get us ready again I’m gonna do the same to you and I want to hear you scream my name as I fuck you against this altar.”  Sam’s voice was like honey poured over the sharp edge of a knife, sweet and cutting through Cas’s thoughts like a fire through dry brush.

            Cas was about to reply but then Sam’s mouth was on him, lips wrapped around Cas’s cock, Cas raising a hand and putting it on the back of Sam’s head, fingers tangling in the soft, sweaty strands of Sam’s hair, Sam opening his jaw wide as he sucked Cas, Cas swearing in Enochian as Sam took him all the way down to the base, his nose bumping against the dark curls of hair at the base of Cas’s abdomen.  Cas’s toes curled as Sam slid the soft lining of the top of his throat over the head of Cas’s cock, rocking back and forth over it, tasting the salty-sweet burst of Cas’s precome on his tongue.  Sam felt his own cock throb as he tasted Cas, pulling up off of Cas just far enough to get his fingers back around Cas’s cock, jacking him with a twisting motion as he swirled his tongue around the head, more precome pouring from the slit, feeling the burn of Grace just underneath Cas’s skin. 

            Sam kept going until Cas was pushing him away with a look that said “if you want this to keep going then I need you to stop,” getting down off the altar and pushing Sam to the floor, the stone cold against Sam’s back, suddenly aware again of the fact that he had indeed been injured, cringing as Cas settled him down, pulling Sam’s pants and underwear off from around his ankles, leaving Sam’s black socks on as he removed his shoes as well.  Cas moved back up the length of Sam’s body and kissed him, the contact hot and quick before Cas moved back down and lifted Sam’s legs, Sam wincing as his lower body was upended, his legs bent backwards as Cas licked across his perineum and around his hole, eyes locked with Sam’s, saying “watch me” with just a look, Cas’s hands holding him apart, Sam closing his eyes and his head falling back against the stone floor, cock pressed flush to his belly and leaking precome all over his abs, Cas’s tongue working him open, hot and wet and making Sam moan so loudly that his voice reverberated off of the stone walls of the church.

            Cas reached down and stroked himself with one hand as he licked Sam open, feeling precome coat his fingers, his cock still wet from Sam’s mouth and the wing oil he’d used, Sam’s sounds of pleasure making the prickle of orgasm rise in his lower body, getting off on making Sam feel good, the scent of his own body pushing them further and further up the rise towards bliss, air thick with pheromones and the smell of sex.  Cas moved up and took Sam’s balls into his mouth, reaching behind himself and coating his fingers with oil and slipping two of them inside Sam, Sam’s back arching as they found his prostate, wing oil a cool burn inside him, Cas fucking his fingers in and out of him slowly at first, Sam’s legs spread wide as he tried to rock himself down on the digits, Cas holding him steady with his Grace, so drunk with lust that he was only half aware of what he was doing.

            “Cas…. Fuck me.  Please.”  Sam’s voice was rough, bottomed out with want, begging Cas to enter him and make him his.  Cas moved quickly, wetting himself and Sam with oil, coating them well so that it didn’t hurt as bad, Sam grabbing a hold of his legs and exposing himself for Cas, Cas panting against Sam’s skin as he lined himself up and slid in, Sam still tight in spite of Cas’s efforts to get him opened up, bracing one hand against Sam’s shoulder, the other around the base of his cock to guide himself in more smoothly. 

            Cas bottomed out inside Sam, sunk as fully inside him as he could go, Sam’s eyes rolling up into his head because it felt so damn good, Cas being inside him like this.  Sam wrapped his legs around Cas’s back, tugging forward and rasping “Move” to Cas, the angel beginning to rock his hips slowly and deliberately, made easier by the slide of oil inside Sam.  Cas’s palm slipped from Sam’s shoulder, the wound in his arm still bleeding and causing it to slick Sam’s chest.  Sam caught its scent again – he had done a good job of keeping that particular desire in check for the last ten minutes – and this time Cas willingly gave to Sam, Sam’s lips closing over the wound and drinking from Cas’s body, blood charged with Grace, the feeling amplified by a million as Cas fucked into him, each bump of Cas’s cock against his prostate setting off fireworks behind his eyelids, his cries muffled by Cas’s wrist.

            Cas’s eyes turned an otherworldly blue, his wings flaring out behind him as he felt Sam sucking at his very essence, his skin burning hot with Grace as his orgasm approached, Sam letting go of one side of Cas’s waist and jacking himself off as Cas slammed into him harder and harder, both of them getting closer and closer to climax, heat filling the room as Cas’s true form burned just underneath the surface of his skin, Sam drinking him in, higher and higher until Cas came, Grace crackling at the ends of his wingtips and for one brief second a bright light shining from his mouth as his vessel struggled to keep him contained, both of them coming together, Sam shooting hot and messy clear over his shoulder and then dousing himself with come, the white a sharp, sinfully beautiful contrast with the black of his priest shirt, biting down on Cas’s wrist, teeth and tongue stained red from Cas’s blood.

            Cas collapsed against Sam, still buried in him, claiming Sam’s lips and gasping as he tasted his own blood, feeling his Grace recharging in spite of having so much energy sapped from sex.  Cas kept kissing Sam until he could recharge Sam as well, pressing a hand to his chest, Sam’s energy returning in a rush, body still covered in come. 

            “My turn.” Sam’s tone had taken on a strong note of command, pulling them up to stand and picking Cas up and setting him on the altar.  Sam yanked forward on Cas’s hips once he had him where he wanted him and spread Cas’s legs apart, Cas’s tight, pink hole visible in the low light of the church.  Sam laved his tongue over the pucker of skin, Cas’s wings curling forward and brushing over the tops of Sam’s shoulders, Grace jumping in little arcs across Sam’s tanned skin, feeling it even through the material of his shirt.  Cas’s twitched back to life, leaking precome as it returned to full mast, Sam reaching a hand up and slowly stroking Cas as he ate him out, feeling Cas loosen under his tongue, the angel moaning louder and louder every time Sam’s tongue dove back into him, licking into Cas like he would lick the wet from a girl, broad, deliberate strokes of his tongue that left Castiel breathless, not caring in the least that this was perhaps the biggest blasphemy of all that he could commit, being debauched like this on the altar of one of his Father’s houses.  Then again, Castiel had fallen so long ago that right now it seemed like there wasn’t much to lose, instead giving himself over to the purely physical pleasure of Sam’s tongue opening up, body already anticipating the feeling of Sam’s thick, thick cock splitting him open.

            Cas closed his legs around Sam’s head, holding the hunter close to his body, sending another jolt of want down  his spine, knowing that when Cas did this it meant that he was really, really turned on, trying to meld himself into Sam’s body and touch as much as he physically could.  Sam obliged his angel, Cas leaving him just enough room to breathe, working Cas with his tongue until Cas’s hole was sloppy wet and spit was running down Sam’s chin.

            “Sam – fuck me.  Fuck me now.”  Cas’s voice was equal parts command and pleading, needy for Sam’s touch and Sam’s big cock inside of him.  Sam didn’t waist another second, rising from between Cas’s legs and kissing him, reaching behind himself and scooping Cas’s come out of his ass, breaking the kiss and putting it in Cas’s mouth, Cas’s desire going up more as the taste of himself and Sam came together on his tongue, dark and forbidden but oh so good, the coppery background of Cas’s blood making it so deliciously taboo that Cas’s head felt like it was spinning, Sam kissing him until there were streaks of spit and come covering their lips.

            “Spit it on my cock Cas – get me wet for you.”  Sam’s voice was firm and incessant, Cas not being able to resist even if he wanted to. 

            “Yes, Father.”  Cas did as he was told, leaning forward and letting the mix of bodily fluids drip down onto Sam’s cock, hard and leaking with arousal, shiny pink head exposed from Sam’s foreskin, restored after Cas had pulled him from the cage.  Sam let his palm open underneath the head of his cock, collecting the contents of Cas’s mouth in it and sliding it along the length of his cock, Cas watching the movement of his hand as he got himself ready, following the motion with reaching up and squeezing one of Cas’s oil glands almost hard enough to hurt, the pressure just a little too much for Cas, crying out in pleasure as Sam took it and scissored two thick fingers into Cas’s hole, opening him up more, watching Cas’s face as he prepped him, Cas’s head tipped forward slightly as he focused on the pleasure that Sam was causing him to feel.

            Sam could have prepped him for hours and Cas’s breath still would have been taken away by the feeling of Sam entering and filling him, thick head breaching Cas and pushing into him, Sam groaning because his boyfriend was so goddamn tight that it was almost unbelievable, heaven sent and perfect.  Sam buried himself to the hilt, Cas’s speech reduced to a string of syllables in Latin, English, Enochian, and some other language that Sam didn’t recognize.

            “Don’t hold back Sam – I want to feel this when I wake up tomorrow.”  Sam plunged his hands into the roots of Cas’s wings and brought Cas forward more, whispering “Anything you want baby” before snapping his hips forward _hard_ , Cas crying out in pleasure as Sam nailed him right in the prostate, the sound loud enough that Sam was sure that whomever might be outside the church would hear them. (Even if it was the dead of night in the middle of December.)

            Sam started and kept a fast, hard pace, the sound of his hips slapping against Cas’s flesh echoing lewdly in the space, fingers massaging the swollen glands at the base of Cas’s wings, their faces mere centimeters apart, breathing each other’s air, the glint of desire bright in Cas’s eyes as Sam fucked into him over and over again, feeling Cas tighten more around him as Cas jacked himself off, legs wrapped around Sam’s waist and his wings rustling, his feathers sparking with Grace every time Sam fucked back into him, climax for the second time that night approaching every second, Cas urging Sam harder with every moan of pleasure that passed over his lips, harder, harder, harder, Sam going wild, drunk on angel blood and lust until he came with a scream, emptying himself over and over again into Cas’s body, Cas’s orgasm ripping from his body as Cas shouted Sam’s name to the rafters overhead, come flying behind him and hitting his wings, other dimensional energy causing the sticky fluid to be set momentarily alight before it dissipated, the bleachy smell of semen filling the air around them.

            They stayed connected like that for a long time, Sam panting against Cas’s shoulder, Cas’s wings retreating into invisibility, scratching his fingers gently up and down Sam’s back, quietly healing the wound in his wrist while Sam came down from his high, suddenly feeling very sleepy.

            “That was dangerous, you know.  Letting me drink your blood like that.”  Sam’s voice was hoarse, almost a whisper.

            “I know Sam.  But I would say that it was worth it.”  Cas couldn’t keep the tone of contentment out of his voice, knowing that both he and Sam, save for some bruises, would be feeling good in the morning.

            Sam chuckled, kissing Cas on the lips before getting him down off the altar.  “Yeah.  Should we clean the place up before we go?”  Sam nuzzled Cas’s neck, trying to enjoy the afterglow at least a little bit.

            Cas looked around as he gently pushed Sam off and retrieved his clothes.  “Probably.  But I cannot enter this church again.” Cas grinned, his smile as mischievous as any as Sam had seen.

            “Why not?”  Sam pulled up his pants, wincing as the pain from being slammed up against a wall hit him.

            “Because I’ll remember what we did here.  And may not be able to control myself.”  Cas crowded into Sam’s space again, rubbing Sam’s hips.

            “Can’t you at least wait until we get back to the hotel before you start again?”  Sam tried to sound irritated, instead grinning as Cas pressed a kiss to his neck.

            “I suppose.  And this time I’m soundproofing the room – Dean doesn’t need to hear us again.”

            Sam just shook his head and let Cas hug him for a moment more, saying “So long as you’re still there in the morning Cas.”

            “Aren’t I always Sam?”

            Sam said yes by kissing the top of Cas’s head and holding his angel close.


End file.
